On My Father's Grave
by Buffmanican
Summary: Kakashi is a normal kid. He enjoyed being with his best friend Naruto and reading his bad books. At least that was what others saw. Little did they know that he had a promise to avenge his father's death. He must struggle through his feelings for his best friend, keep his grades up, and catch the gang responsible. But what happens when he finds out Naruto may be one of them?


AN: Ages are greatly switched around so don't complain. This is a KakaNaru with an interesting plot I am still working out. There may be more pairing and some drama with Kakashi and Naruto but I wont say more on that matter. Also personalities may be different because this is a modern AU.

ALSO this is an intro chapter so not much will happen but the next chapter will be more into the story line so don't get upset. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Prologue

Clouds obscured the once blue sky. A grey light shined down on Konoha. It was ominous and full of dark promise. The city was in great need of a good cleansing rain. Both figuratively and latterly. The cars, motors, buses, exedra left the air polluted. It didn't help that the forest around the city was so dense. The other part was the underworld of Konoha, the _infected roots._ Yes the roots were rotting with crime.

What was worse was that the police were just as bad. After their two best detectives had been brutally murdered by a gang they began the fear what would happen. More and more of their detectives began to disappear. Eventually the crime lords had them on their knees. It was a real pain in the ass for those who would do anything to fight the evil that had begun to sprout.

Kakashi Hatake was one of these people. He wanted nothing more than to find the scum who had killed his, and his best friend's, fathers. They were the two detectives that had been murdered. And Kakashi had sworn on his father's grave that he would catch the men responsible.

He would not rest till he took down the bastards. He would fulfill his promise to his father!

* * *

Chapter One: The Club

"Yo Kakashi are you coming?" Kurenai yelled over the ruckus coming from the club. "Naruto and Gai are waiting inside for us! I think even Genma came."

Kakashi sighed and followed his best female friend into the bustling club. He hadn't wanted to come out tonight but it was Gai's birthday and it would be rude not to come. And besides Naruto would be there. Even if they lived together ever since their dads had died he still couldn't get enough of his best friend… He shook his head clear of any thoughts.

He tightened the red scarf around his face, not for the warmth, just to hide his face. It was nobody's business what he looked like underneath the scarf he always wore regardless of the temperature.

It was New Year's Eve. They had decided to celebrate Gai's birthday tonight because there was a special at the club tonight. Tonight they were allowing minors in. Even though Gai was about to turn eighteen.

The silver haired teen stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the annoyed look on Kurenai's face. She had one hand on her hip and was glaring at him. She was wearing rather inappropriate cloths for a winter day. But then again Konoha was never too cold during the winter. "What?" He said.

"What? First you are ten minutes late and now you keep spacing off. Are you alright? Do you even want to be hear?" She chided.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Not really. It's cold and I had work to do." He tightened the black jacket around his body.

Kurenai squinted her eyes as a confused and incredulous look crossed her beautiful face. "What work? We are on winter break for Christ sakes." She grabbed his gloved hand and dragged him into the club. "Besides Naruto is in here don't you want to have a New Year's kiss with him?" she teased.

"What?! I'm a guy Kurenai!" He protested.

Kurenai rolled her red eyes at him. She knew of her friend's infatuation with their blond friend. Even if he tried to deny it. Even Gai could tell! And he wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box. Naruto was one of the few who couldn't see it. But maybe that was because they lived together. But Kurenai had known since they were kids. She couldn't blame Kakashi though. Naruto was a living god of sexiness.

She pulled him to the far side of the loud club where Naruto, Gai, Genma, and Shikamaru were waiting for them. Naruto was leaning against the wall with a red plastic cup in his hand. He looked utterly calm and relaxed. The beer must be taking affect. He was always calm but hardly ever relaxed in large crowds. He was wearing a long sleeved skin tight orange shirt and blue jeans. His orange jacked tied around his waist. He was handsome.

Gai was in his usual green spandex jumpsuit with his bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hairstyle. It was amusing. Although he was very muscly and strong. No one could deny that even if his fashion sense and logic was way off.

Genma had on a green shirt and black jeans on. He held his turquoise jacket in his left hand. He had his trademark toothpick in his mouth and his backwards bandana with a leaf on it. Next to him was Shikamaru. He already looked asleep tucked into his form fitting blue jacket. For all Kurenai and Kakashi knew he could very well already be asleep. They swore he was Narcoleptic or something.

Kurenai dragged Kakashi to them and purposely pushed him into Naruto. The blond easily caught the disgruntled silver haired teen and chuckled. "Off your balance today Kakashi?" Naruto joked.

Kakashi instantly straightened up and glared at Naruto with his mismatched eyes. "She pushed me!" He defended himself.

Naruto just laughed over the music. "Right. You're late you know."

"I got lost on the path of life." He lied fluidly. Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

"I am just glad you made it my youthful friend!" Gai shouted as he flung an arm around Kakashi's shoulder. He pulled Kakashi close to him. "We are going to have a youthful night!" He pumped his fist into the air.

Kakashi gave him his eye smile. "Happy Birthday Gai."

* * *

They had been friends since grade school. It had originally been only Naruto and Kakashi but then Kurenai joined and slowly the others followed. Gai had invited himself after he made Kakashi his rival. Genma, Naruto, and Shikamaru had all become friends in a class but slowly the whole group just became solid. They were an odd group of friends but that was what made it work.

Kakashi did enjoy being around them although not all the time. There was only so much social life he could handle. Naruto was his main outlet to an actual social life. The blond was very outgoing at times. It was nice. Also when they were together Naruto could do all the talking.

If it weren't for Naruto, Kakashi was certain he would have locked himself away to try and find the ones who had killed their parents. Naruto seemed oddly uninterested in the case but Kakashi couldn't blame him. Naruto and his father had never seen eye to eye. Kakashi didn't know why though.

After the deaths the two of them had moved in together since their fathers had been lifelong friends and the two had known each other since birth as well. It was only logical. At the time at least. It hadn't taken long before Kakashi realized he had stronger feelings than he should have had for Naruto. Not that he would ever act on them anyway…

That was just how things were. He stayed at the club for the sake of his friends. He cared for them even if all he wanted to do was go home and shut himself in his room to pour over old cases his father had cleared.

He would stay tonight to celebrate Gai's eighteenth Birthday. Yes it was a special day and he would enjoy it.

Kakashi smiled at his friends. They were laughing and having fun. Yes he would enjoy this for now. But tomorrow he would begin searching again.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? good start? it will get better i promise. just let me know what you think.


End file.
